


I Was Buried Like A Treasure But No One Ever Came To Mark the Spot

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job Scene, M/M, Tattoo Kink, Tattoo artist! Zayn, background Larry, implied Payzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment he heard the buzz of the gun for the very first time Zayn knew he was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Buried Like A Treasure But No One Ever Came To Mark the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story that grew a tad out of hand but I somehow kept it under 7K so yay haha.

When Zayn turned 18, his father told him it was time he found himself a proper job because slinging burgers at the local fast food joint wasn’t any way to earn a living long term. So that is how Zayn got to thinking about what he saw himself doing in the foreseeable future. He had absolutely no desire to go to school to learn a trade but he has always enjoyed art class, drawing coming easy and natural to him but he knew how fickle the art world could be and didn’t relish the anxiety and the sacrifice that was required in being a suffering artist.

That’s when he happened by _the Saloon_ , like that was seriously what the tattoo parlor was called and he met Paul the owner and main tattoo artist who greeted him at the door and simply asked ‘what and where’ just like that. Zayn had always wanted to be inked and had a few ideas on reserve, but he didn’t know which one he wanted most. In the end, he settled on a simple yin yang sign and sat in the chair. He was surprisingly calm as he watched Paul gather the ink, gun and alcohol swab.

From the moment he heard the buzz of the gun for the very first time Zayn knew he was home. When Paul pressed the needle to the skin of his arm Zayn hadn’t expected the chills of pleasure to shoot through him that didn’t go away, not when the tat was complete and he was leaving the shop after paying, not even once he was home, sat up in his bedroom tracing the tat though the cellophane wrapped around it. Finally able to roll the sleeve of his sweatshirt up now that he was hidden away from his parents and their disapproving eyes.

And he knew, just knew that that was what he wanted to do with his life, wielding a tattoo gun and showcasing his artistic talents on _people_ rather than up on the walls of some stuffy aristocrat who thought they knew it all.

He returned to _the Saloon_ the very next day and if Paul was surprised to see him, he didn’t show it just asked ‘what and where’ and Zayn grinned, slipping him a stencil of a sick looking microphone that looked so realistic it had Paul whistling, impressed.

“You draw this yourself son?” He asked in his strong Irish brogue. Zayn only blushed slightly as he nodded.

“Ever think about turning trade with this?”

“That’s why I’m here actually…” Paul nodded, looking to be biting back his laughter as he considered this.

“Oh, I see. Well come in sometime with all your work and then we’ll tal—” Before he could finish his sentence Zayn was pulling a sketchbook out from behind him and this time Paul did laugh as he took the sketchbook from Zayn and hopped up on the counter to give it a look through.

XXX

It’s been a year and a half since that fateful day and he’d quickly worked his way up to become Paul’s right hand man. Sure his parents hadn’t approved from the start, tried to talk him into joining his father in the medical supplies business but Zayn of course turned the idea down because he honestly loved being a tattoo artist, and in truth nothing turns him on more than the press of a tattoo gun into flesh his or someone else’s. They eventually relented at seeing how truly happy he was and that he genuinely seemed to have a talent for it.

XXX

It’s a Monday morning, not much business on a Monday, unless it’s removing or covering up someone’s drunken lack of judgment the previous weekend. When this kid comes into the shop, Harry and he had just turned 18 the day before but he was an adult now and he wanted ink. He didn’t even seem to have a any idea what he wanted, just that he wanted one so after browsing the walls for less than a minute he turned to Zayn with bright excited green eyes and pointed to the simple outlining of a star then tapped the inside of his left bicep indicating where he wanted it. Zayn shook his head amused but shrugged moving over to his cabinets to gather all the needed equipment, after all the customer was always right so who was he to judge?

When he is finished, Harry is looking at his new tattoo with a dimple-drenched smile that Zayn just knew had a habit of breaking hearts. Zayn wondered belatedly if Harry were even remotely aware of the meaning behind getting a star tattoo then thought probably not the kid literally walked in here and might as well have closed his eyes and spun, picking something off the wall at random.

Harry’s money had barely exchanged hands with Zayn's before the curly brunette had his cell phone out and to his ear. As he walked to the exit, Zayn heard him crowing into the receiver:

“Lou, babe you’ll never guess what I just did…”

The curly topped boy must’ve been bit by the tattoo bug because he returns twice more after that getting little tats like an iced gem (apparently for his older sister) and had even brought in his own stencil that said ‘Hi’ in a child-like hand writing. At the look Zayn gave him, the brunette shrugged sheepishly and told Zayn about his best friend a crazy wise ass (his words) named Louis and how he’d dared Harry to get the word permanently etched into his skin, not believing he’d have the bollocks to actually do it.

For the most part Zayn figured Harry to be a pretty happy-go-lucky type person, he was always smiling that big smile that showed one if not both of his dimples and he had an easy sense of humor though it took patience getting to the punch line. However, for some reason after the ‘Hi’ tattoo Harry changes—he’s moodier as if he had something to prove in the tattoos he was getting and he frowned more than Zayn had ever seen him do. He also suspiciously stopped mentioning Louis; something Zayn didn’t even think was possible.

Every week Harry was stopping by and getting a tat. Lyrics, the words ‘I can’t change’, a padlock, and most bizarre a clothes hanger, Zayn would’ve asked him what was wrong but who was he to Harry but a stranger with a tat gun? So he figured that this was just an outlet for Harry to let out his frustrations and left it at that. After all, he reckoned there were definitely worst things to be addicted to.

Then one day Harry comes in with another boy, hands clasped and smiling and it’s been so long since Zayn’s seen those dimples he almost mentions how nice it is to see them again, but catches himself at the last minute. Instead he watches Harry hop into the chair, grinning at him as he asks Zayn to fill in his star tattoo and Zayn’s breath catches for only a moment as his eyes dart between Harry and the shorter boy who he can only assume is the infamous Louis, as he realizes that Harry had in fact known the significance of the star tattoo all along. Harry keeps steady eye contact with Louis the entire time, smile so wide it nearly threatened to split the younger boy’s face in two.

When he is done, Harry properly introduces the two and it would be scary how comfortable he grows to the blue-eyed lad so fast, but instead he makes a quip asking when the shorter boy is going to have a turn in the chair, even pats the worn leather of said chair for emphasis.

Louis adamantly refuses to ever get inked, until he makes the mistake of glancing over to the dimpled one and sees the pure lust in his eyes at the very _thought_ of Louis’ body covered in ink. Zayn can only chuckle and shake his head predicting that it would only be a matter of time before he sees Louis again.

He’s right of course, when Louis returns to the shop a couple weeks later but to Zayn’s surprise it isn’t Harry whom he’s tugging through the door behind him but a shy boy with a buzz cut and the most endearing smile Zayn’s ever seen. The two boys end up getting matching screw tattoos on their ankles that Zayn can only assume is an inside joke because really? Why?

Zayn thinks that is it and mentally tallies up their bills but is again surprised when they both agree to get one other tattoo a piece, after seeing first hand that the pain wasn’t as bad as they’d initially feared.  Buzz, who Zayn is finally introduced to mid-tattoo as Liam ends up getting the quote: ‘Everything I ever wanted, but nothing that I'll ever need’ while Louis opts to get a skateboarding stick figure on the inside of his forearm.

Harry is still salivating, fingers glued to Louis’ inked arm the very next day when he comes in to get a birdcage on his left side just under his armpit. It’s the biggest not to mention most challenging piece this lot has come to him with so he may have gotten a little excited to the point where Louis laid a possessive hand on Harry’s right shoulder, eyes glancing from Zayn, down to his crotch and up again, with a raised eyebrow. Zayn didn’t bother to blush at his unexpected erection but he couldn’t have stopped the bark of laughter that left him when Louis mumbled.

“Find your own pretty boy Malik.” Zayn can’t help but sigh at that because he hasn’t had a boy of his own in quite some time, not since him and Ant decided to call it quits last New Years. Ring 2012 in right with a break up, ‘wiping the slate clean’ his ex had spouted along with a bunch of other bullshit Zayn doesn’t really care to remember.

He’d thought about maybe asking Liam out for coffee sometime because the shy boy was quite fit and through his many visits to the shop with and without Lou or Haz they’d built up quite a friendship and got on rather well. However, through getting to know the other boy Zayn also found out that he was painfully straight and just about married to his girlfriend of four years and counting Danielle.

XXX

It’s about a month after the first time Liam was brought into _the Saloon_ by Louis when the bell above the door jingles and Zayn looks up to meet the smiling eyes of his buzzed friend, to Zayn’s surprise Liam isn’t alone he’s dragging a reluctant blonde behind him.

“Haven’t had enough yet aye Li? What do you want done this time a line from Dr. Seuss, or let me guess to _infinity and beyond_ perhaps?” Zayn teased good-naturedly. Liam just rolled his eyes with a laugh.

“Tired of getting quotes all over me mate, I’m starting to resemble the diary of a bloody preteen girl. I was thinking four arrows pointing up around here.” He gestured to his outer forearm and Zayn just nodded, discreetly checking the blonde out from the corner of his eye.

“Sounds good to me.” Zayn said with a shrug already preparing his workstation. Liam grinned and patting the shorter boy’s shoulder, he addressed Zayn once more.

“Zayn, this is a mate of mine and well Haz and Lou’s too, Niall. Niall this is the chap we’ve all be raving about.” Zayn turned back to Liam with a raised eyebrow before nodding to Niall and finally meeting his eyes. Which were a gorgeous blue with a ring of gold within.

 “Sup.” The blonde finally says with a wide smile, and Zayn will not admit to swooning just a tad at the Irish lilt that came out the slighter boy’s mouth.

“You interested in getting something yourself today mate?” Before Niall could open his mouth to respond Liam was crowing.

“Oh yes he does! He’s been wanting to get a barcode on the inside of his wrist with his birth date for the longest time and I finally talked him into actually doing it today.” Zayn turns from Liam to the blonde once more.

“That’s cool, I can definitely do you, uh I mean do _it_ for you today if you’d like.” Zayn commended himself on not turning the color of a _red delicious_ as he cleared his throat and got started on Liam’s newest addition. He was done 10 minutes later, smirking when Liam admired his handy work, showering him with compliments as he did.

“Sick man, absolutely sick.”

“Ta, mate. So Niall, you next or what?” He asked, casually spinning the now empty chair toward him. The blonde chewed his lip a beat before shuffling over to the chair and plopping down into it.

As Zayn sterilizes his instruments and gathers everything all over again he watches Niall, without him knowing it. Studies him as he nervously fidgets in the chair, eyes darting all around the room, takes note of the fact that his hand hasn’t left his mouth where he bites his already blunt fingernails and if Zayn isn’t mistaken Niall looks like he’s damn well on the verge of tears.

Once ready Zayn takes the hand that isn’t currently in Niall’s mouth in his and unconsciously rubs a thumb over the pale smooth skin of Niall’s wrist, bites his own lip because for some reason he doesn’t want to mar the blonde’s pure white skin, for the first time Zayn doesn’t seen a blank canvas he’s dying to fill. He sees an already finished piece, perfect as is.

Despite this, he tears open the alcohol swab and applies it to the skin earning a frightened whimper to escape Niall’s throat and that’s the final straw. Suddenly without warning Zayn is dropping the tat gun and pushing his chair back slightly.

“Look, mate I don’t think you’re ready yeah?” Niall lets out a relieved breath, meeting Zayn’s eyes gratefully.

“Yeah.”  It takes a few beats for Zayn to realize he’s still holding Niall’s wrist, still rubbing relaxing circles into his skin.

XXX

Niall wasn’t in anyway the kind of beauty that stops you in your tracks and leaves you breathless. It was more like a slow burn, a _process_ if you will. It’s not his outright good looks that make him beautiful but the little things that make him who he is. Things that you only saw if you took the time to get to know him, during the next few weeks Zayn does just that. 

Niall makes a habit of dropping by the shop after his Monday, Wednesday, Friday classes at the local University where he majored in Fermentation Science, stopping in to chat and keep Zayn company when business was completely dead. The idea of tattoos intrigued the blonde and he liked coming in and watching other people get inked in hopes of building up his own courage to do so.

Often times when having a chat if they’re sitting close enough Zayn will suddenly pause mid sentence because Niall has a finger tracing along the outlines of the tattoos on his arm without even realizing it. Taking a deep breath to compose himself Zayn will often pickup in the conversation where he left off, but his words no longer flow smoothly but are choppy and stuttered due to the way his voice keeps hitching with Niall’s inquisitive touches. Other times Niall will just sit out in the lobby, eyes scanning the various designs covering the walls and every once and a while he’ll stand in as critic to Zayn’s new tat ideas and any sketches he may be working on at the moment, developing an effortless friendship between them.

For the most part their friendship has yet to progress outside of _the Saloon_ until one night he gets a drunken text from Niall:

**Unknown caller:** _Zaaaaaaaaayneeee poooo I got yer numba ferm Haz n I gotta pint wit yer name on tit_

**Zayn:** _Lou? Liam? Niall?_

**Unknown caller:** _Naill man get here now I miss ya face_

**Zayn:** _where is here?_

**Unknown caller:** _Average Joe’s. Dis is Liam now btw hi, u need da adress?_

**Zayn:** _Naw I know the joint, I’ll just lock up & be right over aight?_

**Unknown caller:** _sweet c ya den_

Zayn bit his lip to keep his face from breaking out in a shit eating grin as he quickly saved the number into his phone before closing up shop and making a mad dash for the decently popular pub not too far from _the Saloon_.

**Nialler:** _where r ya imam drink yer beer mate get her alredy_

**Zayn:** _I’m like a block away calm your jubilees_

**Nialler:** _Bahahahhaha jubileeeeees_

Zayn shakes his head in amusement and decides to jog the rest of the way there, stopping outside the door of the pub to catch his breath and he tells himself for the millionth time that he has got to quit smoking because he is almost bent over panting after the shortest jog known to man. Having gathered his bearings he gripped the door handle and pulled the door open, he is immediately hit with a wave of 80’s rock mingled with the various conversations being held around the pub.

He has a moment of panic when he sees just how crowded the building is and wonders if he’ll even be able to find the lads, when a flailing shock of blonde catches his eye. He grins when he sees Niall attempting to scramble down off his barstool, almost toppling over if it hadn’t been for Liam at his side. Zayn watches as Niall throws his head back laughing and he pats Liam on the back gratefully before steadying himself and with a pint in hand stumbled over to where Zayn still stood dumbly by the door.

When Niall finally reaches him the glass is more than half-empty with both the blonde’s hand and shirtsleeve now drenched but he held it out to the taller boy nonetheless and Zayn accepts it with an amused smile.

“You weren’t kidding about drinking my beer huh?” He teased and judging from the way the Irish boy’s cheeks flushed beyond that of the alcohol he suspected that there’d been quite a bit missing from his glass _before_ he spilled it down his arm.

“Well you took your sweet ass time getting here didn’t ya, didn’t take me threat serious enough, I reckon ye won’t be making that mistake twice.” Niall slurred with a wink. He threw a heavy arm around Zayn’s shoulder more to hold himself up but if anyone asked it was to direct the darker boy to where the others sat waiting.

It turns out Niall is quite the cuddly drunk and once the five of them move from the bar to a round booth that Harry charmed away from a pair of blonde co-eds who were just wasting a good 80% of the coveted booth anyway. Niall had snuggled into his side the minute he’d slid in next to him much to the other three’s delight, shooting the pair fond looks periodically throughout the night.

“I want like cherries, is that pos—can you order that here?” Niall piped up suddenly, making Zayn jump slightly because he could’ve sworn the blonde had fallen asleep on his shoulder at some point as he and Liam argued superhero superiority.

“Order what?” He asked, nudging the smaller boy up into a sitting position.

“ _Cherries_ , I just want some cherries right now.” He insisted, lip pouted out petulantly.

“Like _Maraschino_ cherries?” Zayn clarified already scooting to the end of the booth to stand.

“Dunno bout them, but the ones that ya put on top of an ice cream sundae…” The Irish boy mimed placing a cherry atop an invisible sundae for emphasis.

“I’ll go ask yeah?” Niall only nodded his head rapidly in response and followed him with his eyes as he approached the bartender with his odd request. Grinning, he turned back to his friends and snickered.

“Oi, you reckon he fancies me or summat?” The other three cracked up, not even bothering to dignify him with a response.

Zayn returns mere minutes later with a small cup of cherries and hands them to Niall before slipping back to his side. Niall cuddled back into Zayn’s broad shoulder digging into the cherries enthusiastically. Zayn’s eyes were shamelessly glued to the sight of the small round cherries disappearing into Niall’s perfect bow-shaped mouth, he was so entranced that Louis had to actually snap his fingers in front of his face to gain his attention after saying his name a few times hadn’t done the trick. Harry tried to steal a cherry for himself so that he could impress Louis by tying the stem into a double knot using only his tongue but Niall bared his teeth at the curly topped teen, moving the cup of cherries out of reach and snarling:

“Mine.” Harry just rolled his eyes, but undeterred he grabbed one of Niall’s discarded stems and popped it into his mouth getting to work.

With Louis’ undivided attention now on Harry Zayn was free to stare at Niall’s mouth once more, but to his surprise he met Niall’s _blueblue_ eyes instead as they sparkled at him and he did the unthinkable, held a cherry up to Zayn’s lips, feeding it to him. Zayn absolutely hated cherries but he ate the offered cherry with no complaints, thrilling inside at the awed look on the blonde’s face as he watched Zayn’s mouth first suck the juice from the cherry then chew it slowly and purposefully seductive—at least he hoped.  Judging from Niall’s slacked jaw, he’d say mission accomplished.

Last call was a called not long after that and Zayn was surprised to realize it was already nearing one in the morning. With Niall definitely snoring low and adorably at his side this time Zayn couldn’t help but admire his peaceful, almost angelic face, frowning only when the others started teasing him about it. Zayn glared, cursing their mothers, intelligence, and penis sizes all in one breath as he all but cooed when Niall’s nose wrinkled up at their louder than necessary laughter.

“Dude, he shared _food_ with you, Niall does _not_ do that, end of story you’re in.”

“Really?” Liam nodded, beaming in his direction.

XXX

The four of them paid their respective tabs (Liam paid Niall’s as well mostly out of habit) and they discussed who lived closest to whom for cab sharing purposes. Since Liam and Louis shared a flat, so they were an obvious choice but Harry would no doubt be staying the night. Liam figured it wouldn’t be too long now before he just moved in permanently and Liam moved in with his long time girlfriend Danielle since he stayed the night there so often himself. In fact, he planned to kip there tonight because there was no chance in hell he was going to subject himself to another night of listening to Louis’ headboard hit the wall and Harry’s over the top porn star moans thank you very much. When he said as much to his flat mate, he and his boyfriend just smiled cheekily, denying nothing.

Zayn they discovered lives just around the corner from Niall’s apartment complex and thus Zayn found himself gently shoving Niall into the back of a cab and rattling off the blonde’s address for the cab driver as he waved to the others through the window.

He ends up helping Niall up to his apartment and tucking him in, placing a trash bin by his head just in case and passing out on Niall couch instead of trekking it to his place.

XXX

The next morning  Niall is up before him and wakes him with the sweet promise of caffeinated heaven and buttered toast because that  is pretty much the extent of his culinary prowess though to his credit he can make a mean boxed macaroni and cheese when he’s high.

Zayn takes the steaming mug of coffee and plate of toast and is so overcome with emotion that he doesn’t know how he manages not to tackle the slighter boy right there and then because he wants to do this every morning wake up to this face, that smile and drink coffee and eat mostly burnt toast. He’s highly aware that it’s much too soon to be having thoughts of this intensity, surely but he just can’t help it.

It’s during these same thoughts that he almost misses it when Niall asks him out on a proper date and it’s so unexpected that he chokes on a bite of toast and asks Niall to repeat himself. Niall does so as he beats on Zayn’s back trying to help him dislodge the dry bits of bread from his throat.

“Would you maybe like to catch a flick with me Friday night, I’ve heard great things about the newest Pacino flick.”

“Uh, yeah. Yes—definitely!” Zayn is aware just how desperate he sounds but can’t quite find it in him to care when the result of his foolish rambling is the brightest most beautiful smile Niall’s ever given him.

XXX

Zayn texts him an hour before they’re to meet at the cinema, suggesting that they grab a bite to eat beforehand but to his confusion Niall responds:

**Nialler:**   _dun wanna ruin my appetite but ya can come over 4 sum toast if ya like_

Zayn doesn’t quite understand how eating _before_ the movie can ruin Niall’s appetite but he shows up at Niall’s for some mac n cheese and an episode of _Hoarders_ before it’s time to leave for the cinema. When they arrive, tickets purchased by Niall since ‘I asked you out mate’. Zayn insisted on buying the snacks, although Niall tried to protest, Zayn was stubborn, so the blonde finally just shrugged mumbling a cryptic ‘don’t say I didn’t warn ya’ before he ordered just about half the menu and in jumbo size. Zayn finally understood why Niall hadn’t wanted to eat earlier, well sort of, he still didn’t get why Niall would choose movie theater junk food over actual food but he figured to each their own and handed the red headed girl behind the register his debit card.

_Stand Up Guys_ is probably the very funny godfather meets bucket list buddy comedy that all the reviews he’d googled claimed, but Zayn couldn’t tell you a single thing about it because he’d barely taken his eyes off Niall since the lights went out. Watching as the blonde immediately went to town on the jumbo-sized bucket of popcorn—with extra butter please.

 His plump pink lips shiny from the greasy popped snack, eyes never leaving the screen as his brought his hand up to his face to flick the salty goodness from his fingertips and Zayn may have made a slight whimper escape his lips but he’ sure the was no possible way Niall could’ve heard it over the movie. Niall turns to him all the same and Zayn doesn’t even have time to turn and pretend he’d been watching the movie this entire time. With a smirk and raised eyebrow Niall jiggles, the bucket in his lap but instead of asking ‘want some’, as any normal person would the little blonde tease licks his lips and asks:

“Wanna taste?”

“God, I thought you’d never ask.” Niall is the one caught unprepared for Zayn to bypass the popcorn, pressing a warm palm to Niall’s cheek before leaning in for a soft kiss that was just long deep enough for Zayn to successfully lick the remaining salt from the blonde’s lips before sitting back once more.

“Yum.” He says simply, smirking smugly when he sees Niall touch his lips from the corner of his eye.

In the next ten minutes Zayn manages to nudge Niall’s foot with his own boot covered one, thus starting a foot war that more resembles a grade school game of footsie if he’s being honest but it’s all semantics at this point.  It isn’t until Niall abandons the mostly demolished tub, in favor of not at all smoothly walking his fingers down the arm Zayn has on their shared arm rest and tapping Zayn’s hand, that brown eyes turn to meet blue in the dark as he flips his hand. So that it now lay palm up and Niall can lay his palm on Zayn’s linking their fingers and turning his attention back to the movie.

“What’s this movie even about anyway?” Niall asks suddenly and Zayn lets out a sigh.

“The hell if I know, I’m still waiting for Robert De niro to show up.” Niall turns to Zayn then, giving him the most absurd look.

“Uh, he’s not even in this movie Zayn, it’s _Al Pacino_.”

“Well, shit.” He curses, thankful for the darkness so that Niall is unable to make out his blush.

“Wanna just get out of here?” Zayn doesn’t think those six words have ever sounded so good to his ears.

“ _Please_.”

They make their way back to Zayn’s flat where he proceeds to give Niall the ten-cent tour of his humble abode, ending in the bedroom where Zayn takes a similar tour of the blonde’s body.

Afterwards with his chin resting on Zayn’s chest Niall whispers about finally being ready and he doesn’t need to be told for what, just silently traces the soft skin of Niall’s wrist with his finger and says nothing.

It’s not until a week later that Niall comes waltzing into the Saloon, face determined as he plops down into the chair, spinning once he pulls Zayn to stand between his legs and pulls him down by his v-neck collar kissing his hard and wet.

“Well hello to you too.” Zayn joked, rather loudly but he knew Niall wouldn’t mind and he’s right the blonde just grins and rolls up the sleeve of his eyesore of a jumper. It had two reindeers on it and an awful pattern but Niall’s mother had made it for him a year ago, and she’d been so proud of herself when she gifted it to him that he insisted on wearing it, besides it was actually quite soft, warm, and made Niall look adorably fluffy.

“Alright, Mr. Tattoo man, lay that sweet ink on me.” Zayn laughs and goes to work on gathering all the necessary equipment.

But for whatever reason, Zayn doesn’t get that feeling he usually gets at the thought of inking someone. The tingles, the goose bumps, and the uncontrollable buzz he gets. Instead, his hands shake slightly and he twitches reluctantly. He can also tell that Niall is still nervous despite his brave front, if the lip clamped between his teeth was any indication, but there’s this undeniable glint in his eye that Zayn knows, he’s been intimately familiar with and he knows Niall isn’t going to be backing down this time.

“So you, uh still want a barcode, yeah? With your erm, birth date?”

“Aww, you remembered!” Niall cooed, batting his eyelashes comically up at him.

“Course.” Zayn shrugged as if it were no big deal, even as he acknowledged for the first time that he didn’t want to tat Niall, doesn’t want to be the one to mar his otherwise flawless skin. Everything was ready all he has to do it treat the blonde’s wrist with an alcohol swab and turn o the gun but he’s stalling and without realizing it his breathing has become labored.

“Zayn?” Niall asked, concerned and before he can stop himself Zayn is setting the tattoo gun down on the counter, gripping Niall’s wrist and bringing it to the side of his face, eyes closed he turns his head and plants a kiss on the soft skin of his wrist. The move so intimate and gentle Niall lets out a small gasp.

“No.” Zayn mumbles against the blonde’s skin.

“No?” Niall whispered back, afraid that anything louder might ruin the moment, his eyes almost crossing when Zayn’s tongue darts out to run along the bright blue veins peeking through the _palepale_ flesh.

“I don’t want to ink your skin Niall.” It’s true; he’d rather trace patterns with his tongue along Niall’s body then dare touch a tattoo gun to it. He was standing between Niall’s legs once more, as he reached up under Niall’s jumper, and ran his blunt nails over his ribs before thinking fuck it and pulling both the offending jumper and the plain white t-shirt he wore under it up and off his body. Niall shivers slightly as the air in the room hits his bare skin but gives him no resistance as he kisses his way down Niall’s neck and chest, circling a pert pink nipple with his tongue and eliciting a hiss to escape the Irish boy’s lips.

Niall's hands  clench on the arms of the chair, much like Harry’s had his first time in but his had been clenched in fear and pain but Niall wasn’t in pain, frustrated maybe because Zayn was going so fucking slow and driving him absolutely mad with teasing flicks of his tongue down his abs.

“Oh fuck, please babe…” Niall whimpered, bringing a hand up to the back of Zayn’s head, pushing it ever so slightly in the direction he wants him most, but with enough force for Zayn to know he meant business. So smirking against the skin of Niall’s hipbone Zayn followed the dusty blonde treasure trail he so desired down to the fly of Niall’s chinos, flicking the button out and pretty much letting Niall’s erection do the rest of the work for him as the zipper seemed to fall open of it's own accord.

Licking his lips because he rather enjoyed giving head and loved having Niall’s dick in particular in his mouth was definitely in his top ten favorite pastimes. Folding the elastic band of Niall’s briefs down under his sac his mouth nearly began watering when Niall’s erection bounced free from the confinement of the briefs and hit him in his cheek leaving a smear of pre-cum in its wake.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Niall said between giggles and Zayn made sure he made eye contact with his boyfriend when he licked his lips again, only slower this time and said:

“Don’t be.” Right before licking around the crown of the head and collecting all the pre-cum there, he wiggled his cum laden tongue obscenely at the blonde before swallowing and taking as much of Niall’s dick into his mouth as he could, stroking the rest with one hand and massaging his balls with his other.  

The thing is Zayn not only enjoys giving head but he’s actually really good at it too and sooner than he may have liked Niall already feels the familiar tightening in his groin, alerting him that he’s very near orgasm. He tells Zayn as much and the brunette hums in disappointment, pulling off of Niall’s dick to finish him off with quick strokes that he knows his boyfriend loves. Niall brings his palm up to Zayn’s cheek making sure to hold eye contact; Zayn presses his tongue to the blonde’s wrist once more as Niall cums.

                                                                     

Niall has pretty much melted into the chair, his dick now lying soft and sated on his thigh. Zayn’s still kissing and licking Niall’s wrist raw, moaning and grinding himself on the blonde’s leg.

“Fuck, fuck.” He grunts because nothing turns him on more than watching Niall cum.

“Yeah, yeah baby cum for me.” Niall whispers, so drained and pliant as he strokes the side of Zayn’s face and that’s all it takes for Zayn to cum in his pants.

XXX

Zayn hasn’t even come down from his high completely when there is suddenly a throat being cleared behind him and both boys look up to see Harry, Louis and Liam standing in the doorway. Niall quickly scrambles to get himself back into his pants while Zayn adjusts himself so that he is blocking their view of his boyfriend.

“Maybe you should think about flipping the sign on the door to closed next time boys.” Louis suggested with a shit eating grin, while Harry simply smirked and Zayn finally noticed that Liam was having more than a little trouble looking him in the eyes.

“Gave our poor little Liam quite a show…think he’d know exactly what to do now if he ever decided to get on his knees for another boy.” Harry joked, making Liam’s cheeks flush a deeper pink. Zayn groaned in embarrassment but to everyone’s surprise Niall simply laughed.

“Oh yeah, think we’d make it in the porn business there Payne?” Even with his face and neck rivaling that of a tomato Liam managed to nod his head, with a cheeky smile.

“No doubt, 10 for technique there Malik but only a 7.5 for your cumshot Nialler because you’re _mum_ made that jumper.” Eyebrows furrowed Niall looked over to where Zayn had tossed his jumper and groaned when he saw that Liam hadn’t been lying and that there was an unmistakable glob of his jizz hanging from one of the reindeer’s antlers on his jumper.


End file.
